


almost heaven

by iwatobiaquarium (daleked)



Series: sharkbait week [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/iwatobiaquarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I've missed you,' Haru says, and Rin wraps his arms around Haru all the same. They sit together in the living room, surrounded by little souvenirs from Italy and dirty laundry, and Haru thinks, yes. This is <em>home.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	almost heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features Sakura. AKA the little flamwenco'd baby most of the HaruRin fandoms dreams about.

'You could have called,' Rin berates, but his eyes are wet and Sakura is reaching her arms out for Haru before the three of them are locked in a little embrace in the middle of the airport, crowd parting and flowing around them smoothly. Haru can feel Rin's tears on his shoulder and smiles, nose buried in Rin's jacket.

Sakura giggles between them, fisting a chubby hand in Haru's shirt.

'Rin,' Haru says, voice muffled. 'I'm home.'

Rin's arms tighten around him. 'I know, you idiot.' Haru is back from two months of training camp in Italy with Team Japan, and he's tanned brown all over. He's missed Rin and Sakura, and judging from the way Sakura is wriggling in Rin's arms she's missed him too. Haru takes her in his arms and she squeals, beating him with her tiny fists.

'Papa,' Sakura says, and laughs when Haru kisses her forehead.

Haru bounces her a little. 'Hello, Sakura.' Rin's standing there watching them, and when Haru looks up he can clearly see Rin's eyes shining with tears.

'I wasn't gone that long,' Haru says, but Rin tugs on his luggage bag wordlessly and makes a move to take Haru's valise. Haru stops him with a gentle hand on Rin's wrist and picks it up himself. The ride home is silent, and Rin drives while Haru falls asleep in the backseat with Sakura.

+

As Rin unpacks and Haru sits down to a simple meal of miso-grilled mackerel and rice, Sakura sleeps in her cot. Haru has to tiptoe around her bed to sit down beside Rin, who is unrolling Haru's boxers with a slight grimace.

'Rin,' Haru says softly, and scoots closer. Rin smiles and leans in for a kiss, a light peck on Haru's lips. And it occurs to Haru that he wants more, that he can have more-- if Sakura weren't here, sleeping a metre away.

'Want to take this to the bedroom?' Rin asks, exhaling. He smells like miso paste and the clean taste of edamame, Haru thinks, and snakes a hand around Rin's waist to pull him close.

'I've missed you,' Haru says, and Rin wraps his arms around Haru all the same. They sit together in the living room, surrounded by little souvenirs from Italy and dirty laundry, and Haru thinks, yes. This is _home._

Rin is the one who speaks first. 'It was our anniversary yesterday.'

'I know.' Rin looks at Haru incredulously.

'So you didn't forget?'

Haru blinks. 'Of course not.' Rin brings a fist up and punches Haru as gently as he can, ducking his head in shame.

'Why didn't you call, then? If you knew...' Rin trails off, biting his lower lip.

Haru pauses, looking for the right words.

'That... It was twelve hours ago. We were boarding the plane. And I thought-- I thought, if I could speed up time, and come back faster... We could spend our anniversary together.' Rin wants to laugh at the absurdity of it all, wants to laugh at Haru's logic and the way he thinks, but instead Rin launches himself at Haru and pushes him onto the floor, kissing him soundly.

Haru is pleased by the sudden turn of events and Rin's weight atop him, strong thighs on either side of his hips, but Sakura stirs beside them and they freeze.

'Bedroom,' Rin whispers, and Haru wholeheartedly agrees. Rin starts getting up, but Haru tugs him down again insistently. Rin finds himself face to face with Haru-- Haruka Nanase, the man of his dreams. His  _husband_  of three years.

Rin frowns. 'What is it?' He hisses, trying to pull free. 'Haru?'

'Happy anniversary,' Haru says, and kisses Rin again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought of this.


End file.
